


i see things nobody else sees

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Eye Trauma, Eyes, Gore, M/M, Violence, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: Left now was a bloody hollow in Josh’s face, replacing the once beautiful area with a now horrific sight. The other eye would soon follow. Josh’s skull ached, the pain starting to make his mind go fuzzy, while all he could see out of his good eye was a plethora of blood cascading down his shirt.---day two: eye traumaplease read tags!!part of goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one also isnt edited sorry if it sucks

    He had the most beautiful eyes. They were deep, dark brown, so dark you almost couldn’t differentiate between the pupil and cornea. And when light striked them they became even more beautiful, a brilliant shade of caramel that made Tyler just want to eat them up. He probably would.

    Now, he had them right here, occasionally flickering a flashlight over them so he could see the color change over and over and over again. Josh, the holder of these glowing spheres was tied up, his arms bound over his head, his legs tied to the wall behind him. Josh’s eyes were held open by a pair of tweezers, eyes filling with water so often from being unable to blink that Tyler had to keep a piece of paper towel handy to keep them from overflowing. 

    It wasn’t fair that Josh held so much beauty, and Tyler had none. He couldn’t have that. He wanted,  _ needed _ , to have this level of beauty all to himself.

     Josh was mumbling pleas, pleas to let him go, that he would forget that this ever happened if Tyler just  _ didn’t hurt him.  _ But that’s not how this worked. He told Josh to get ready, that this would all be over soon, he wouldn’t have to endure this any longer if he just shut up and stood still. Josh was a good boy, he complied easily.

    So Tyler took his spoon from the makeshift table beside him, and to Josh’s horror, began removing his eyes from his skull.

    The metal slipped easily underneath the red haired boys eye, Tyler was experienced enough with this kind of thing to get it right on the first try. Josh’s pain-filled screams took over the bare, cold room as Tyler tugged on his eye, the bloody spoon holding it nicely. 

    After a few more pulls it finally popped out, the only thing keeping it attached to Josh were the long, stringy nerve endings. He picked up a pair of scissors and cut them off, causing Josh to let out another blood-curdling scream.

    Left now was a bloody hollow in Josh’s face, replacing the once beautiful area with a now horrific sight. The other eye would soon follow. Josh’s skull ached, the pain starting to make his mind go fuzzy, while all he could see out of his good eye was a plethora of blood cascading down his shirt.

    Tyler placed the eye down onto his table, rubbing it clean and cutting off the remaining nerves, returning it to it’s beautiful state. He grabbed his water jar, the one labelled  _ Josh _ , and unscrewed the lid before gently dropping the eyeball into it, watching it gently float down to the bottom.

    After Tyler was satisfied, he quickly began his work on the next eye, removing it from Josh’s socket, cleaning it, and dropping it into the jar. He unbound Josh’s arms, causing him to slump to the floor from the pain. He passed out quickly.

    Tyler began his cleanup, disinfecting his tools, wiping up blood, etc. He was happy with his work. He looked at his jar, his beautiful new eyes rolling around on the bottom, and smiled. He placed the jar on his shelf, the one for brown eyes only, and then shut the lights off in the basement before going back upstairs. It’s not like Josh needed the lights on anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it


End file.
